Crush
by Tia Cellinha
Summary: Sabe aquela pessoa que você sempre foi afim mas sempre que vocês poderiam ficar juntos algo dava errado? Era assim que Sakura se sentia sobre Sasuke, mas dessa vez, as coisas seriam diferentes. SasuSaku. UA. 18 .


**N/A:** Um belo dia me veio a inspiração para essa história e eu fiquei até as 3h da manhã escrevendo. Acordei ferrada para ir pra pós-graduação no dia seguinte, mas valeu a pena. E por incrível que pareça, só demorei 3 meses pra finalizar!

Espero que vocês gostem, me diverti muito escrevendo!

Um obrigado especial a linda da Assiral que betou pra mim! Leiam as fics dela, são todas maravilhosaaaas!

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Se pertencesse, vocês já sabem, seria só sobre SasuSakuSara, hahahahaha.

* * *

 _ **Crush**_

 _ **E**_ ra sábado a noite e Sakura estava terminando de se arrumar. Ela sinceramente não estava muito animada para sair, mas era o aniversário de sua melhor amiga e ela tinha certeza de que Ino não a deixaria em paz se ela faltasse a maldita festa. Ainda lembrava perfeitamente das ameaças sofridas pela amiga "Eu acho bom você ir Sakura Haruno se não eu sou capaz de divulgar vários prints seus e eu não estou brincando". Riu sozinha lembrando de Ino. No fundo sabia que ela só queria que Sakura saísse um pouco e se divertisse. Nos últimos anos sua vida ela não tinha sido lá muito animada.

Dos 15 aos 17 anos namorou um cara chamado Idate. Como todo namoro adolescente, Sakura achou que seria para sempre e que eles iriam se casar. Mas, um belo dia acordou e decidiu que não era aquilo que ela queria para sua vida e que precisava focar mais nos estudos.

Só depois de terminar o namoro, Idate se mostrou o verdadeiro babaca e manipulador que era e ela agradeceu aos céus por ter se livrado dele (mesmo com ele insistindo para que eles voltassem). Um tempo após terminarem Sakura descobriu que ele não só a traíra várias vezes como era um verdadeiro mentiroso. Idate via as mulheres como objetos e Sakura Haruno era o prêmio máximo de Konoha.

Ela havia ficado com tanta raiva de Idate e de si mesma que passou um tempo longe de relacionamentos. Dedicou-se totalmente a ingressar na faculdade de Medicina que não teve tempo para diversões. E quando ela finalmente teve sua tão sonhada aprovação, tomou aquele baque: a faculdade era realmente um inferno. Teve um pouco de dificuldades para se adaptar ao ritmo puxado no primeiro período, mas isso nem de longe afetou suas notas.

Ela era uma menina linda e muito inteligente e por isso logo fez fama entre os outros alunos, inclusive seus veteranos. Nesse tempo ela conheceu Sasori, um rapaz que também era aluno de Medicina, mas era alguns anos mais velho. Enquanto Sakura estava no segundo semestre, Sasori já cursava o sétimo. Eles ficaram juntos por um tempo, mas acabou não dando muito certo.

Sasori era bonito, fofo, simpático e charmoso, mas ela simplesmente não estava no clima para relacionamentos mais sérios e era isso que ele queria. Ele já havia pedido ela em namoro três vezes e muito sem jeito Sakura rejeitara todas. E também não era só isso, eles se divertiam juntos, mas faltava algo a mais. Sasori não tinha _a pegada._

Sakura sentia falta de uma certa química entre eles. Ela gostava de ficar com ele, mas era tudo muito normal. De sua parte não tinha paixão ou algo do tipo. Então mais uma vez decidiu por ficar sozinha. Ao contrário de Idate, Sasori não se mostrou um babaca de carteirinha, mas o sofrimento dele foi tão visível que em um curto período de tempo toda a faculdade de Medicina estava se metendo na vida de Sakura e a questionando sobre o porquê de ela não namorar ele.

Logo ela ficou conhecida como a vilã que maltratou o pobrezinho que era louco de amores por ela, o que, diga-se de passagem, foi outro inferno na vida de Sakura. Então ela definitivamente optou por ficar sozinha.

 **...**

Terminou de passar a última camada de rímel e retocou o batom, passou uma borrifada de perfume e se olhou no espelho, queria estar bonita e era assim que ela se sentia. Essa festa marcava uma espécie de retorno, já que desde que havia começado a faculdade de Medicina em Tokyo ela havia se distanciado muito de seus amigos de Konoha. Não porque ela queria, mas porque seus horários eram complicados e aos poucos cada um de seus amigos também começava a ter a própria vida e se encontrar era algo cada vez mais raro.

A única com quem estava sempre em contato era sua melhor amiga Ino e Naruto que também era alguém que ela tinha muito carinho.

Chamou o táxi e partiu em direção à casa de Ino, estava na hora do show.

...

Sakura entrou na casa e a principio não reconheceu alguns rostos. A casa de Ino era grande e estava lotada. Havia pessoas em todo canto, principalmente perto da piscina. O som estava bem alto e Sakura imediatamente se contagiou com animação da música, as luzes estavam baixas e havia um _barman_ fazendo drinks especiais para os convidados. Ela foi andando tentando não esbarrar pelas pessoas, mas logo ouviu um berro estridente a sua frente.

_Testuuuuudaaaaaaa! – Ino disse acenando para ela alegremente e vindo em sua direção.

_ Sakura, você não sabe o quanto eu estou feliz. Por um momento eu achei mesmo que você não fosse vir – disse Ino fazendo uma carinha de tristeza e se revezava entre comemorar e abraçar Sakura de novo.

_Não seja dramática, porca – Sakura disse revirando os olhos. – Eu jurei pra você que vinha.

Ino a olhou de cima a baixo e a fez dar uma voltinha segurando em sua mão.

_ Uau, você está maravilhosa. – disse Ino fazendo Sakura rodopiar. Ela usava um vestido preto justo em cima e solto abaixo da cintura e sandálias de salto alto.

_ Tenho certeza que vamos nos divertir muito essa noite. – a loira piscou para Sakura e a saiu puxando para apresentá-la para seus amigos que Sakura não conhecia.

_Pessoal, essa é minha amiga Sakura, ela só é bonita assim hoje graças a mim. – Disse uma Ino muito animada enquanto puxava Sakura pela mão e a mesma revirava os olhos.

Quando Sakura soube que iria reencontrar seus amigos nessa festa, sentiu-se um pouco insegura. Como estava um pouco afastada de todos, sentiu medo de ter se tornado uma estranha e não fazer mais parte da turma, mas tudo isso rapidamente perdeu o sentido quando ela recebeu abraços apertados de todos e vários comprimentos dizendo que estavam com saudades.

A conversa fluiu fácil e ela logo se viu acostumada com tudo aquilo como se nunca tivesse estado fora. Descobriu que por fim Naruto e Hinata estavam namorando, Shikamaru e Temari já estavam morando juntos e Tenten havia largado a faculdade para abrir seu próprio negócio. Colocou a conversa em dia com todos, mas sentiu falta de alguém em especial, não perguntou por ele, mas seus olhos inconscientemente procuravam por aquela presença automaticamente.

Depois de dançar um pouco com Ino, virar uma dose de tequila e conversar com algumas pessoas, seguiu em direção à cozinha para buscar uma cerveja. Andava com cuidado para não esbarrar em ninguém, mas não adiantou, pois logo sentiu seu corpo esbarrando em alguém e essa mesma pessoa a segurou pela cintura.

_ Desculpe. – Sakura imediatamente reconheceu aquela voz que já fazia um tempo que não ouvia, mas ainda lhe era tão familiar.

_ Sasuke? – Ela se virou para o "estranho" em que tinha acabado de esbarrar para confirmar se era realmente ele ou se estava ficando louca.

_Sakura? – Disse ele a encarando com um olhar de descrença.

_ Uow, quanto tempo! – Sakura o cumprimentou com um abraço meio sem jeito. Afinal, ali estava Sasuke Uchiha em toda a sua glória, o cara por quem ela havia sido apaixonada em toda a sua adolescência. E aparentemente ele ainda a deixava nervosa.

_Eu não sabia que você estava na cidade. – Disse Sasuke tentando disfarçar a boa olhada que ele estava dando nela.

_É, andei um pouco sumida.

_ Eu estava indo buscar uma cerveja, você quer uma?

_ Claro, vamos lá.

Eles seguiram juntos para a cozinha enquanto conversavam sobre banalidades.

Sakura contava um pouco sobre como estava sua vida com a Medicina e ouvia Sasuke também. Descobriu que ele estava cursando Administração (embora ela já soubesse graças à _stalkeadas_ que ela havia dado no Facebook, mas fingiu surpresa) e que Itachi havia largado a faculdade de engenharia no último período para fazer filosofia.

Ele também contou sobre o mochilão que decidiu fazer pelo mundo quando terminou o colegial e Sakura ouviu tudo atentamente. Sasuke contava empolgado sobre seus anos fora do Japão e sobre as experiências incríveis que aquela viagem lhe proporcionara. Sakura também se (re)descobriu atraída por ele. A voz grossa que a fazia tremer, o olhar penetrante, os cabelos rebeldes que ela sempre quisera entrelaçar seus dedos, o modo como ele dobrava as mangas da camisa social e deixava os braços bem definidos à mostra e a fazia ter que se esforçar muito para desviar seus olhos. Tudo nele a atraia.

Sasuke havia sido um desejo não consumado seu por muitos anos e parecia que agora isso havia voltado com força total. Ele sempre havia sido seu _crush_.

Na escola era tímida demais parar tentar algo direto, mas havia sido apaixonada por ele uma boa parte do colegial e quando por uma brincadeira de Ino ele havia descoberto que ela gostava dele, pensou que poderia rolar algo. Mas Sasuke simplesmente resolveu ignorá-la e então um tempo depois ela conheceu Idate.

Quando ela havia terminado o namoro já era o fim do colegial e seu contato com Sasuke tinha se resumido a uma despedida sem graça no baile de formatura. E assim sua curiosidade e seu desejo por Sasuke nunca haviam sido saciados.

Decidiu dar um gole na cerveja e ignorar aquilo, deveria ser o álcool falando mais alto, aqueles sentimentos eram muito antigos para ainda serem tão fortes.

Eles conversaram sobre tudo, era fácil falar com ele e diferente do que era há anos atrás, Sasuke conseguia ser simpático mesmo não falando muito.

_ E então, a desgraçada da Ino leu a carta que eu tinha escrito e eu quis morrer! Que vergonha. – Sakura o encarou e viu que ele estava com um sorriso de canto.

_Ah, não foi tão ruim assim. Eu tenho aquela carta até hoje. Vou tirar uma foto e postar no Facebook – Disse Sasuke provocando-a. Ele gostava de deixá-la irritada.

_ Você não teria coragem! – Sakura o encarou.

_ Você duvida? – Ele continuou provocando. Estavam conversando há algum tempo e a cada vez mais ele só sentia vontade de puxá-la e beijá-la ali mesmo, sentados na porta dos fundos da casa de Ino.

Ela cerrou os olhos não acreditando no que ele falava. Depois deu um sorriso nostálgico.

_De qualquer jeito, achei fofo você ter guardado. Faz tanto tempo já... Naquela época eu jamais iria imaginar que estaríamos aqui dando risada disso tudo. Eu gostava tanto de você – Disse ela dando um gole na cerveja _long neck_ que estava em suas mãos e olhando para a frente com um olhar nostálgico.

Sasuke suspirou. Estava na hora de deixar algumas coisas claras.

_ Naquela época eu era apaixonado por você. Só era bobo demais pra assumir meus sentimentos. – Disse Sasuke de forma tranquila, embora por dentro sentisse seu corpo vibrar de ansiedade.

Sakura quase engasgou. Ela o encarou incrédula e procurou algum vestígio de que ele estava brincando, mas não havia nada. Apenas aqueles olhos negros lhe encarando como se estivessem lendo sua alma.

_ Isso sim é uma surpresa. – Ela não sabia o que dizer. Sentia ele lhe encarando, mas não coseguiu fazer nada.

Eles estavam em silêncio. O clima antes descontraído havia sido substituído por uma tensão sexual imensa e ela simplesmente não sabia mais como agir. Fingiu ter tudo sob controle e lhe deu um sorriso dizendo que iria procurar Ino, mas assim que levantou e deu alguns passos sentiu Sasuke segurar a sua mão e lhe puxar de encontro a ele.

_Você está fugindo.

_ Não, eu... – ela tentou se explicar, mas ele a interrompeu.

_ Um beijo Sakura, apenas um e eu juro que te deixo em paz. – Sasuke fazia questão de olhar diretamente para ela para fazê-la entender de uma vez que ele não estava brincando, ele a desejava demais e estava muito determinado.

Sakura não respondeu, ela sabia que seria um caminho sem volta. Apenas o encarou e sua resposta ficou no ar.

Sentiu as pernas bambas e sua boca formigando de nervoso enquanto Sasuke se aproximava, ela não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo. Fechou os olhos e sentiu os lábios macios dele moldando-se sobre os seus. Havia sonhando com aquilo tantas e tantas vezes que não tinha palavras para descrever. Sua única reação foi colocar suas mãos ao redor do pescoço dele e puxá-lo mais para si enquanto sentia-o apertar as mãos sobre sua cintura.

Sasuke sentiu como se eles já tivessem feito isso inúmeras vezes. O encaixe foi imediato. Os lábios dela eram macios e a língua dela explorava toda a sua boca entusiasmada como se há muito tempo esperasse por isso. Ele a puxou para mais perto aproximando o contato. Sentia as mãos de Sakura percorrendo sua nuca e acariciando seus cabelos. Ele deu um pequeno gemido quando ela puxou seus fios.

Aquilo estava sendo mil vezes melhor do que ele havia sonhando, desejava Sakura há tanto tempo que mal acreditou quando Naruto lhe disse que ela estaria na cidade e na festa de Ino. Sentiu-se um adolescente novamente. Tomou um banho demorado, escolheu sua roupa a dedo, se barbeou, passou perfume e quando chegou na festa ficou procurando por ela o tempo inteiro.

Aturou conversas chatas e investidas ridículas de algumas meninas, mas ele só estava interessado em uma e não deixaria sua chance com Sakura passar.

Foi só ele se distrair por um momento conversando com Naruto e lá estava ela mais linda do que ele se lembrava. Ele parou de falar por uns segundos e seu olhar se fixou nela. Ela estava diferente, os cabelos antes grandes agora estavam no ombro e o corpo antes delicado tinha curvas bem definidas que ele tinha certeza que fazia muitos caras virarem o rosto para olhar pra ela, inclusive ele.

E assim que ele a viu cumprimentando todos, fingiu esbarrar nela apenas para parecer que havia sido um encontro natural. Mas não, ele havia esperado cada segundo daquela noite para estar com ela e quem sabe assim saciar aquele desejo que ele guardava há tanto tempo.

Sakura sentiu Sasuke empurrar ela levemente para trás enquanto eles se beijavam, seu corpo incendiou quando sentiu a excitação dele tão evidente.

Há quanto tempo não se sentia assim? Desejando tanto alguém, com vontade de arrancar as roupas dele e as suas também. Era como se Sasuke fosse tudo aquilo que ela esteve procurando por anos, toda a química e paixão que ela buscava estavam ali, bem na sua frente.

Como se fosse nada, ele a suspendeu pela cintura e a colocou sentada sob o balcão da cozinha, fazendo com que eles ficassem na mesma altura. Ela enroscou suas pernas ao redor do quadril dele e o puxou mais para si enquanto ele beijava e mordia toda a extensão de seu colo e pescoço deixando-a tonta de tanto desejo.

_ Você tem ideia de quanto tempo eu esperei por isso Sakura? – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela fazendo questão de roçar levemente na pele macia, sugando e mordendo sempre que podia. – Agora eu simplesmente não consigo deixar você ir.

_ Então não deixe. – Ela o beijou novamente puxando os lábios dele com os dentes de forma devagar, fazendo com que ele a apertasse mais no processo.

Os beijos continuaram intensos, parando apenas para respirar um pouco e olhar nos olhos um do outro, mas logo o desejo foi se tornando insuportável e ali não seria o local adequado para eles continuarem. Sakura encerrou o beijo e suspirou.

Eles já deviam estar sumidos há um bom tempo e Ino lhe mataria viva se ela perdesse toda a festa.

_Ino daqui a pouco vai sair procurando por mim e acho que ela vai fazer um pequeno escândalo se nos achar aqui. - Ela sorriu lembrando o quanto sua amiga poderia ser inconveniente.

– Quer ir dançar um pouco? – Sasuke deu de ombros, sinceramente, não gostava muito de dançar. Mas se isso significava que ele estaria com Sakura, ele iria de bom grado.

Os dois seguiram juntos para a pista de dança onde os amigos de ambos se encontravam. A sorte é que a maioria das pessoas estavam ou bêbadas demais ou distraídas para perceber que eles haviam sumido por um tempo e agora haviam reaparecido _juntos_. Apenas Naruto que já imaginava o que havia acontecido deu um sorrisinho acusador para os dois e Ino que olhava de um para o outro sem saber o que falar.

_Onde vocês estavam? – Perguntou a aniversariante tentando arrancar alguma informação dos dois.

_Conversando. Na cozinha. – Sakura se apressou em responder antes que Ino começasse um interrogatório e a fizesse passar vergonha na frente de Sasuke.

No entanto, Sakura viu Ino abrir a boca e fechar quando Sasuke colocou a mão em sua cintura e sussurrou bem próximo ao ouvido dela perguntando se ela queria uma bebida, um contato íntimo demais para quem só estava de fato conversando.

Assim que Sasuke deu as costas para pegar as bebidas dos dois, Ino começou a bater palmas e dar uns gritinhos animados.

_OH MY GOD! Sakura, eu não to acreditando! OH MY GOD, vocês ficaram, eu não acredito! Puta que pariu, eu sabia que algo de muito bom iria acontecer nessa festa, eu quero detalhes, quero saber tudo. – Ino falava rápido e muito empolgada por causa da felicidade que sentia.

_Ino, se controla, senão eu te mato. – Sakura olhava para os lados vendo se alguém via o escândalo de Ino, mas por sorte todos estavam dançando.

_Tudo bem, tudo bem, ele tá voltando. Ai Meu Deus! – Ino se controlou, mas sempre que podia lançava olhares e sorrisinhos para Sakura, o que fazia ela revirar os olhos. Ela e Sasuke ficaram um tempo conversando com os amigos na pista de dança, depois ela foi puxada para a pista por Ino e dançou novamente com a melhor amiga. Ambas estavam felizes e radiantes e isso logo chamou a atenção das pessoas, afinal, eram as duas beldades de Konoha que estavam ali juntas esbanjando beleza em dobro.

_Meu Deus, ele não pára de olhar pra você! – Ino falou empolgada tentando controlar o surto.

_O que eu faço?

_Vai lá falar com ele de novo, porra!

Sakura então seguiu o conselho de sua amiga e voltou para onde Sasuke e seus amigos estavam. Eles ficaram lá conversando um pouco, mas felizmente Ino chegou intimando os amigos a irem brindar com ela para deixá-los sozinhos.

_Vou pegar mais uma bebida, você vem? – Ele perguntou já pensando em sair com ela dali, mas Sakura foi mais rápida e simplesmente o puxou pela mão para vir de encontro a ela.

Ela estava apoiada na parede e ele segurou firme a cintura dela enquanto a sentia rodear os braços pelo seu pescoço e o beijar. Os beijos eram molhados e intensos e logo Sasuke quis explorar a pele macia e cheirosa do pescoço dela também. A mão dele vagou pelas costas nuas devido à fenda do vestido e ele sorriu quando sentiu ela estremecer devido ao contato. Sakura entrelaçou seus dedos no cabelo dele e acariciou o peito dele por cima de blusa espalmando todo o abdômen dele.

A verdade é que ela ansiava por um contato mais íntimo, mas naquele momento estavam muito expostos para algo assim. Ela ofegou quando ele levantou uma de suas pernas que estava escondida pelo corpo deles e encaixou na cintura dele aumentando assim o contato entre eles e deixando-a sentir livremente a ereção presente.

_Sasuke, se continuarmos aqui alguém pode nos ver. – Ela estava ofegante. Estava insegura sobre o que iria fazer, mas essa oportunidade era única e ela não queria desperdiçar.

_Eu não me importo. – Ele não conseguia parar de tocá-la, beijava todo o rosto dela e ao mesmo tempo passava a mão pela coxa nua e macia sob o vestido. Ele estava tão excitado que achava que poderia gozar só com ela esfregando seu corpo nele.

_ Vamos subir. Eu tenho um quarto aqui na casa da Ino. – Ela soltou de uma vez e o encarou com os olhos verdes desejosos. Esperava que ele fosse esperto o suficiente para entender o convite implícito na proposta dela.

_Você tem certeza? – Ele perguntou a fim de confirmar se realmente havia entendido.

Queria ela mais do que qualquer coisa, mas queria ter certeza se ela sabia o que estava fazendo. Quando ela assentiu apenas encostou os lábios nos dela e logo ela o puxou pela mão e foi guiando até o segundo andar.

Pararam inúmeras vezes para trocar beijos pelo corredor no meio da multidão, mas logo chegaram ao quarto. Eles entraram e Sakura trancou a porta garantindo que ninguém entrasse ali por engano e os interrompessem.

Ela riu ao entrar sentindo a nostalgia lhe invadir. O quarto parecia arrumado e especialmente arrumado para hoje, parecia que Ino estava adivinhando.

_A porquinha deixou esse quarto para quando eu viesse visitá-la já que agora moramos longe. – Ela falou um tanto nervosa para tentar amenizar o clima. Sentiu Sasuke se aproximar dela novamente e acariciar o rosto dela com o dedo.

_Ele não poderia aparecer em melhor hora. – Sasuke a beijou novamente e o beijo que havia começado lento logo se tornou mais urgente.

Ela o puxou para mais perto da cama e ele parou em frente a ela. Sem tirar os olhos dele, Sakura foi desabotoando botão por botão deixando todo o peito e abdômen dele exposto. Ela passou as mãos maravilhada realizando seu desejo de sentir o peito dele nu desde que o havia visto naquela noite. Sasuke era lindo e naquele momento era só dela.

Foi inevitável encostar seus lábios por ali e beijar todo o tronco dele. Ela foi descendo lentamente, explorando cada pedaço de pele exposta, sentindo ele tremer sob seu toque e quando ele menos esperava ela alisou seu membro que já estava mais do que duro. Sasuke soltou um gemido desesperado ao mesmo tempo em que a puxou para cima.

Ele a empurrou gentilmente na cama e fez com que ela se sentasse. Primeiro tirou os saltos devagar, passando a mão lentamente pelos pés dela e toda a extensão das pernas grossas. Aquele momento era dele e ele queria ver e sentir cada parte do corpo dela. Abaixou as alças do vestido beijando os ombros e o colo, escorregando ele devagar pelo corpo dela e deixando-a apenas com uma lingerie toda de renda preta de frente para ele. Ele engoliu em seco, aquilo jamais poderia ser comparado a imagem que ele tinha dela em sua mente.

Sakura era muito, muito melhor.

Seminua, ela ajudou ele a tirar a calça e antes de finalmente ela livrá-lo da box preta, massageou o membro ereto fazendo Sasuke gemer em protesto e quase perder a sanidade. O toque dela era maravilhoso e ele sentia que poderia gozar apenas com ela lhe fazendo aquilo.

Ele a impediu de continuar e a deitou na cama, queria explorar cada parte do corpo maravilhoso dela. Tirou o sutiã com habilidade liberando os seios, massageou e chupou fazendo com que ela arqueasse o corpo em prazer e os gemidos escapassem cada vez mais altos de seus lábios. Sakura tinha seios lindos e ele achou que poderia ficar ali para sempre.

Ele desceu a mão por todo o corpo dela, passando pela barriga e finalmente chegando a calcinha que ele já podia sentir levemente úmida. Sorriu contra a pele dela completamente satisfeito por deixá-la assim.

Ele beijava os seios dela ao mesmo tempo em que massageava o sexo de Sakura, fazendo com que ela apenas rebolasse o quadril contra os dedos hábeis dele. Ela já estava pegando fogo, sentia o corpo se impulsionar automaticamente de encontro a ele, arranhou as costas dele em protesto, queria Sasuke demais.

_Sasuke, eu quero agora.

Ele apenas assentiu e desceu o rosto em direção ao sexo dela, deu um beijo sobre a calcinha molhada, o cheiro dela era maravilhoso, depois iria prová-la com calma, mas agora só queria saciar esse desejo insano que sentia.

_Como você gosta?

_ Me deixe ficar por cima.

Ele deslizou a calcinha pelas pernas torneadas e se deitou de costas. Observou ela se ajeitar e então encaixar o preservativo nele, e enquanto ela escorregava devagar ele apertou a cintura dela e gemeu em resposta.

O ritmo começou lento, Sakura movia-se aos poucos e ele a guiava ora a segurando pela cintura, ora massageando os seios dela. Para ele não havia visão mais erótica e linda do que aquela. Sakura suada, subindo e descendo sob seu membro, nunca deixando seus bocas longe por muito tempo, compartilhando um êxtase sem igual.

Sakura sentia o prazer percorrer cada canto de seu corpo, sentia o aperto de Sasuke sobre si e apenas tinha vontade de ir cada vez mais rápido e afundar nele até chegarem ao ápice. Ele era maravilhoso e toda aquela experiência que estavam vivendo estava se mostrando a mais erótica de sua vida.

Era uma coisa de pele, de cheiro, de encaixe, era como se ele desde sempre soubesse o que fazer para agradá-la. Abaixou o tronco para beijá-lo novamente, ele a segurou firme e inverteu as posições tomando o controle da situação.

_Minha vez. – Ele a encarou e sorriu malicioso, queria tomá-la de todas as maneiras. Aumentou o ritmo das estocadas e sentiu Sakura o prender com as pernas fazendo com que o contato fosse mais forte.

Logo, o sexo foi se tornando mais intenso, as estocadas eram firmes, ambos já estavam suados e os gemidos que no início foram contidos agora já escapavam sem nenhum pudor. Era como se eles sempre tivessem sido amantes. Sem conseguir mais se conter, Sasuke a apertou mais forte.

_Sakura, eu vou gozar. – Ele disse sem conseguir mais segurar. Sakura o sentiu aumentar o ritmo das estocadas e levantar uma das pernas dela para que ele conseguisse ir mais ainda mais fundo. Contagiada pelo prazer e pelos gemidos dele, sentiu o próprio orgasmo vir de forma intensa quando Sasuke a tocou _naquele_ ponto. Sakura agarrou o cabelo dele e sentiu o corpo tremer devido a intensidade do orgasmo ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu ele morder o ombro dela enquanto gozava e a apertar mais forte, chamando ela de _gostosa_.

Ele permaneceu alguns segundos sobre ela acalmando a respiração. Ambos estavam suados e com a respiração ofegante. Sasuke não conseguia tirar os olhos dela e deu um pequeno sorriso de canto ao vê-la tão sexy e tão linda.

Ele se deitou ao lado e a encarou, mas não disse nada. Queria dizer o quanto ela era incrível e maravilhosa, mas achou que poderia estragar o momento se falasse algo. No entanto, foi Sakura quem quebrou o silêncio.

_Isso foi... Uaaau. – Ela o olhou e riu. Fazia tanto tempo que não se sentia tão satisfeita que sua vontade era de repetir agora mesmo. Agora que ela havia descoberto que seu _crush_ correspondia ela, as coisas seriam beeem mais interessantes.

* * *

Obrigada por terem lido pessoal! Críticas e sugestões sempre são bem-vindos! Beijos e até a próxima!


End file.
